Ring Intersect
The Ring Intersect is an Intersect 2.0 type enabling the user to have physical flashes, allowing the host to perform complex fight moves without any training. The Ring's Intersect, was made by the Ring in their secret war with the Government's CIA/NSA agencies. History In it's revealed that the Ring has made substantial headway into redeveloping the Intersect by building their own prototype for the Cipher. Chuck, Sarah and Shaw managed to take possession of the Ring's Cipher during an attempt to apprehend the Director. Analysis of the component by the team later indicated numerous flaws in the design. Shaw later betrayed the team by turning over a substantial amount of data on the Intersect to the Ring to refine their prototype. Although Casey captured the Director, it is unknown how much Intersect technical data escaped. Recently, Ring agent Justin Sullivan is trying to convince Ellie Bartowski to lead him to her father. reveals that they want The Governor Stephen has developed to control the harmful electrical surges that gradually eat away at the host's brain during flashes. The Ring completed development of their own Intersect following the apparent death of Shaw, who was later revealed to have survived his wounds. Despite the Ring's failure in securing the Governor to manage the dangerous system flaws, Shaw uploaded the system into his brain. As with the original Intersect and Intersect 2.0, the Ring's system was housed in a chamber completely lined with video terminals, which uploads the contents of the computer into the host's brain. The Ring's Intersect is activated by means of a hand-print scanner, which confirms the identity of the user before activation. It lacks the Cube present in Intersect 2.0, and the PC terminal interface of the original, Beta, and 2.0 systems. Upon activation, a burst of green energy fires from the control console into the floor, which triggers the actual activation of the monitors. It is unknown if the Ring Intersect causes the same post-upload disorientation of the previous versions, however Shaw appears to enter the same semi-trance state Chuck is seen in while the Intersect uploads. and confirm that Shaw is subject to the same moment of disorientation during a flash that Chuck experiences. It is revealed in that Shaw suffers the same neurological damage as Chuck and Stephen, when he steals Chuck's Governor. Sarah eventually retrieved it; however it is unknown what happened to Shaw. During Shaw's reappearance in Season 5, it can be noted that Shaw has been allowed to keep the Ring Intersect, despite the government having equipment to suppress or even remove the Intersect, as revealed in Season 4. He also appears to lack the Governor as a tool for his Ring Intersect. He also appears to be unaffected by the Negative Effects the Intersect can offer its user. It seems he is also willing to upload the Intersect 3.0 via the Macau device without fear of any negative effects or any failsafe to protect himself from them. The Ring Intersect was destroyed by Chuck when Shaw downloads the Intersect 3.0 which contains the Omen virus. Category:Gadgets Category:Intersect